My Secret Love Of a Diva
by JessicaHayden
Summary: Santana was forced into her popularity by Quinn putting down everyone in her way.  She realises that love is deaf, dumb and blind; but she doesn't even care, no matter what Quinn has to say. Myspace allows her to get her feelings out. Pezberry goodness.
1. Chapter 1

_**I had this idea in mind for a Pezberry story, and I just had to write it. Reading on this site made me fall in love with the pairing so hopefully you read this and feel the same. I know I have other stories, but fear not they shall be updated :)**_

_**All criticism appreciated**_

_**Enjoy**_

There she was again. That star that I would never admit had talent. She stood in her bedroom singing another Broadway hit; her tiny frame projecting a larger than life voice. If you haven't guessed who I'm talking about already, well you're stupid. I couldn't really hear her over the raucous laughter beside me courtesy of Quinn and Brittany. Of course I joined in with a cackle of my own, after a while you can have an absolutely faultless fake laugh, it comes with practise.

"Can you two shut the hell up? I want hear her bomb the end note." I said sharply.

Which was code for: "Can you two shut the hell up? _I want to hear her sing this song to perfection_." Even I wasn't above appreciating her, in my mind of course... that sounds pervy.

The video came to an end and asked if we wanted to comment or replay it. Of course I wanted to replay about a billion times but Quinn was already typing by the time I got back to reality.

'_Why don't you stick to what your good at? Being a guy_.' That comment was the harshest by far, on the other videos Quinn would just comment about her horrendous dress sense or Streisand nose.

Brittany was about to say something, but Quinn had already hit send. I looked at it under the video; it didn't belong there. Quinn closed her laptop and smirked to herself. Why did she hate her so freaking much? I mean yeah, she was the most annoying thing to ever land on this earth, but she means well. I know everyone thinks I hate her but it's a really long story.

Quinn had plucked Brittany and I out by hand, we formed the Unholy Trinity, which was totally cool. Before all that though, before we actually had the popularity we had to make names for ourselves. Quinn was always the leader, Brittany was the one that kept us in check and I was the bitch. There's no two ways about it, and besides, I had perfected my scowl at the age of four. I was born this way.

It was Quinn who threw the first slushie at the first girl she saw; Rachel Berry. And so it began the torture of Berry. Brittany hated it, she hated everything Quinn did. I reassured her that it would make us top bitches, but she didn't even seem to care. I then threw the next under Quinn's command at the singer. I watched as she stood frozen in her spot, wiped her face and then stormed to the nearest bathroom. The crowd around me jeered Rachel just because I had slushied her. I had made her an outcast, but I had also made us top bitches.

And if you're wondering, Quinn made all those horrible nicknames. She invited us over one night; it was kind of like that scene in Mean Girls when their trying to take down the head bitch but this was the opposite. We discussed how to drive this harmless girl into the ground.

"_What are we going to call her?"_

"_Maybe Rachel?" Brittany tried._

_But Quinn waved her hand dismissively. "The worst thing you can say to a girl is that she looks like a boy, right?"_

_I grunted in response, my mind always wandered when Quinn started talking. It's probably because I knew whatever she was saying was spiteful and venomous, bullshit really._

"_Oh god I'm good." She declared writing names up on her white board. "She will now be known as: RuPaul, Treasure Trail or Man Hands and if you not feeling creative just Berry. Understood?"_

_I looked to Brittany who nodded slowly and I followed suit._

"S, hello in there?" Brittany waved a hand in front of my face. "It's time to go, schools over.

"Thanks Britt." I replied still a little hazy.

I walked home trying to clear my head as Brittany babbled on about the many uses of toasters, but I had to focus momentarily reminding her that, no, you can't 'warm up' your knives and forks in a toaster. We parted ways as she headed down a different street towards her house, I continued homeward.

I dropped my bag at the door and headed for my room, the house sounded empty, it was always empty. I sprawled out on my bed and reached for my laptop. That was one good thing about absent parents; they feel the need to give you every possession you ask for. I turned it on and opened Myspace and Facebook. I returned some of the wall posts on the latter but then turned to Myspace. I glanced over my page but was more interested in going back to that video from earlier and replaying it forever.

I clicked onto her page and looked at her profile picture. It was just her, not sure from when or where, but she had one of those signature Berry smiles on, it was kind of cute. I searched to find that video of her singing and it popped up after I clicked the link. She was singing that song 'Somewhere' from West Side Story. I felt the lyrics gripping me as if they had real meaning.

'_There's a time for us, someday a time for us.' _She sang with passion, so much so, I believed her.

I scrolled down the comment left by Quinn earlier. Sometimes I hate Rachel, like when she rants or wears argyle but she didn't deserve this. I mean if that was me, my video, I'd kick Quinn's little god loving ass into next week but it's not like Rachel would do that anytime soon. I wanted to write a comment that showed Rachel she was appreciated but I couldn't I just couldn't. I was in my own account so it would show up as:

_SantanaMoFoLopez: That was beautiful Rachel and to Hotties123... get a life, you can see she has amazing talent, you jealous bitch?_

That just looks ridiculous.

I literally laughed out loud thinking about that showing up and what Quinn would say. Now half of me wants to do it, I loves me some drama.

No I'm not doing. I watched the video a couple of times, looking at the enthusiasm that radiated off the little teen. She loved every second of performing; she would savour it and put everything she had into it. I adored the way she put her heart and soul in every song like it had a deeper meaning to her.

Oh god, I like Rachel Berry. No. No way, I like Puck and his... Mohawk.

'Being gay is an abomination.' That was one of the first things that Quinn told me when she found out I was fooling around with Brittany.

"_What are you doing?" She exclaimed as she walked in on us kissing on Brittany's bed._

"_We were practising." Brittany said innocently without any hint of embarrassment._

_My cheeks however were on fire. Quinn's glare fell on me._

"_S guys love this at parties but being, you know... gay is an abomination, you know that right?"_

_I looked up to her and nodded indignantly. "What you think I'm some big lez because Brittany wanted to practise, we were kidding around. Just cool it Fabray."_

_I knew it was mutual, we both wanted to make out but Brittany never minded taking the blame because people just couldn't get mad at her. Quinn sighed and placed her hands on her hips._

"_Watch it Santana, and make sure this" She gestured between Brittany and I. "doesn't happen again."_

_She walked out saying she was going to get a glass of water to rid her mind of blah blah blah._

"_San, I don't wanna stop."_

"_Yea, I know we'll just have to keep it on the down low." I whispered before pressing my lips to hers once more._

I wasn't gay. I couldn't be gay. And more importantly...

I couldn't be gay for Rachel Berry... oh fuck.

**_I love being in Santana's head :) Yay? Nay? Love Brittana too much? Lemme know :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Thanks to those who reviewed and said they love Pezberry, I was worried for a second. Anywho, here's another chapter! Enjoy_**

I needed a plan and I needed one fast. I sat on my bed just staring blankly at the screen. It felt like my heart was daring me to like her, daring me to tell her as well. I knew it would bring a whole shitstorm of bad crap but I did what I normally do in these situations, I flipped a coin.

Heads I do something, tails I don't.

I grabbed a quarter and ran my fingers over it. I then tossed it up and watched it spin in mid air while briefly hoping that it would heads. It fell back into my hand and I flipped it from the palm of my right hand onto the back of my left leaving my right hand covering it.

'_Please be heads_.' I thought

I took my hand away and revealed the result. Tails.

"Fuck you." I yelled at the coin and threw it at the wall. The coins wrong, I'm totally not taking that answer.

I looked back at my laptop sitting on my bed and decided I needed a plan. That coin obviously didn't know who I was, I'm Santana Motherfucking Lopez, I do what I want; time to start Operation Berry Love.

I thought about the whole commenting on her videos thing and remembered what Quinn did.

_It was the Monday morning of after our first Cheerio's practise and we were sitting on the bleachers looking at some video that another Cheerio had said was hilarious. We logged onto Myspace on her laptop and checked it out. It was a video of some complete randomer singing, but it wasn't hilarious, it was incredible._

"_She actually goes here." Stacy laughed. "She's head of that freaky little Glee club."_

"_What do you think S?" Quinn asked me, noticing that I wasn't laughing like the other girls._

"_Yea she's totally lame, and since when was argyle ever in fashion?"_

_The girls around me laughed even harder. I felt bad for the little girl on the screen, I didn't mean it, I thought the argyle was kind of charming._

"_Here, I have this fake account, let's comment." Quinn smirked._

_I was going ask her why but she was too busy asking the other girls what she could say. And so begun the Cheerio's hating Rachel Berry, fuck you Quinn._

If Quinn could do it, so could I.

I went to register on Myspace again having created a new email account as well, that was stressful. I put in fake names and a date of birth. I put in a stupid username too, I wasn't even sure if anyone would believe this. So I finished my profile and didn't put a picture up and made it totally private so Quinn couldn't go stalking. Finally the registration was complete and FootballPlayer93 was ready.

I flicked onto Rachel's video and watched yet again before commenting. I need to thank Quinn for giving me this idea; yeah Fabray two can play at this game. She is going to be so pissed; wonderful.

* * *

I went to school the next morning with a little skip in my step. Once I had reached the parking lot I reined it in obviously, putting my bitch face on and crossing my arms. Brittany came up behind me and tugged at my arm. I linked her pinkie in mine and we headed to our lockers inside.

I turned with my books in my hands and noticed Quinn storming down the hall. She was on the warpath. I smirked to myself before going up to her.

"Hey Q, what up?"

"S, you're not gonna believe what happened."

"Coach Sylvester made me head Cheerio and kicked you ass to the curb?" I smirked.

"No, you idiot." She swatted at my arm. "Some freak commented on Berry's video."

"What are you talking about?" I tried to act concerned.

"The video we watched yesterday. Somebody actually said nice stuff on it, what is this world coming too?"

"Ugh why are you getting so stressed, it's probably Jewfro in disguise, can we go to class now?" What a great save, even if I do say so myself.

"Your right, your right. Sure let's go to English."

Brittany just watched the whole conversation with a blank expression as per usual. We headed off to English and continued on to class without mentioning it again.

* * *

The bell rang for lunch and we went to the cafeteria. We sat down at our usual Cheerio table and started conversations about Sue's new impossible routines. We all drank our master cleanses and Brittany went off on a tangent about how she likes sand in hers. To be honest I wasn't really listening, I was just staring into space, and Rachel Berry just happened to reside in that same space.

She seemed more chipper today than usual, I can only hope it was because of that comment I left her. She sat at a table on her own waiting for her other Glee friends to arrive. Something in me wanted desperately to sit beside her, to just talk to her about her day or about anything really. Tina and Wheels then rolled up towards the table and she greeted them with that unchanging smile, she was kind of adorable.

"Santana... what are you staring at?" Quinn glared.

"Just Berry's hideous ensemble."

The table broke out in fits of sniggering and further remarks about the poor girl's choice of clothes. I cast my eyes downwards and concentrated on my liquid lunch. I had a scowl etched permanently on my face that day, aimed at myself more so than anyone else.

'I need to get closer to Rachel' I thought to myself, walking the halls during Spanish.

That's when it hit me.

I headed straight for Coach Sylvester's office and knocked gently on the door and opened it with slight hesitation.

"Coach?"

"S, sit. What do you want?" She barked from behind her desk.

I sat down and patted my Cheerio's skirt flat before speaking. "I have an idea." I said with attempted confidence, more bravado then anything.

"If this is an idea as to how to get uglies shipped to island off the coast of nowhere then shoot."

"Well no it's about Mr Schuester." I tried.

"If you want to set him on fire, I will allow it; on the grounds that you start with ridiculous mistake he calls a hair-do."

"Um no, I just know how much you hate Glee and want to kill it." I started.

"Yes, I like where this is going." She nodded reflectively.

"We need to be on the inside, you know, we need spies."

"Lopez, you remind me of a young Sue Sylvester obviously without the cheekbones and ravishing good looks. I want you, Q and that blonde that doesn't know her right from left, in here tomorrow. Now get the hell out of my office." She bellowed and I ran for.

Operation Berry Love is in full swing.

**_We will be delving into the mind of Rachel Berry in the next chapter, be warned, it's gonna get Broadway. :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Here is Ms Berry's POV, only short because I want to get back to Santana, but tell me what you think :)_**

My iPod blared into life and I was ready to start a new day at McKinley High. I arose and jumped onto my elliptical to start my early morning routine. My hour long work out was up and I had a shower and changed for school. Before heading out however I set up the camera and tripod to update my MySpace video archive. I needed to record 'Defying Gravity' because I hadn't got a chance to yet; my schedule is far too hectic.

I finished the song and uploaded it before noticing that I had a new comment on one of my other videos. 'Yay, more Cheerio's comments.' I thought with a sigh. I clicked onto it and was surprised by what I found.

_FootbalPlayer93: That was beautiful Rachel and to Hotties123... get a life, you can see she has amazing talent, you jealous bitch?_

I sat for a moment simply staring at the screen; a broad smile crept up onto my face. I had never received voluntary praise like that before, it had always been forced or fake.

"Rachel, sweetie you're going to be late." My dad called up the stairs.

I quickly closed my laptop, I noted to myself to come back to that comment later. I fixed my hair in the mirror and skipped down the stairs. I kissed both my father's on the cheek and walked to school fiddling with my backpack straps absentmindedly. I thought back to that comment... I had actually received praise, from a boy. 'I must investigate...'

I made it to my locker in less than record time thanks to my thoughts being elsewhere. I placed my bag inside and grabbed my sheet music and headed towards the choir room. I ran some scales and tried to broaden my vocal ability although there is not very much more I can do to my already perfected voice. I was always in early to practise; I loved being able to sing without crude remarks being made or glares being shot. Just me and the music, the way I liked it.

I finished up and gathered my sheets before the masses got into school. I left them back in my locker safely and readied myself for class. I held my books close to my chest and went to take a look at the sign up board; it had become a slight ritual, to see if there were any new people interested. Of course there weren't, I'm not sure why I even looked at it, it only brought further disappointment. I turned around and was faced with a mountain of gargantuan football players.

"Special delivery." They jeered.

I felt a feeling oh so familiar that I almost didn't mind anymore. Almost.

The feeling was hurt.

Maybe it was the red corn syrup that stained my top, or the freezing ice slush that hit my face, or the fact that they all seemed to enjoy the spectacle. No, I think it was the reality that not only did_ they_ not care, neither did any of the passerby's. No 'are you ok?'s and certainly no one chastising them for their actions. If I was honest my confidence was slipping.

All I could do was turn on my heels and walk in the general direction of a bathroom. I got inside and dropped my books to the floor, looking at my pathetic form reflecting back at me in the mirror. I heard the door swing open and busied myself with cleaning the gloop out of my hair.

"Rachel?" Tina looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"Good morning to you Tina, it seems that in my haste of getting to the nearest bathroom I forgot my other outfit. Would you mind in assisting me?"

"I'll get them, one second." She hurried back out in search of my clothes.

I looked back into my own eyes. I questioned whether the true emotion I was feeling was being conveyed, I gazed deeper and concluded that no, I had managed to conceal my turmoil well. I kept my mind on that MySpace video comment. 'Someone out there thinks your great, keep your chin up.' When you're me, _self_ motivation is about all you've got.

Tina returned and I fixed myself up properly, we then walked to class together and sat in our usual seats. The day was pretty uneventful until lunch.

I stood in line waiting for something vegan friendly to catch my eye. I just went for a salad because there were literally no other options. I sat at the 'Glee' table waiting for the others. Something in my in me had managed to etch the complement into my brain and I couldn't help but were a smile all through lunch. Slushie or no slushie, I was better than all those imbeciles.

I felt differently however, as if I was being watched. I looked to all the tables of the regular kids and no one seemed to even realise that I existed. I had trained my peripheral vision to its limit for the sole purpose of being able to look at the popular kid's tables and for them not to know. I know it sounds odd but believe me they do not take kindly to prying eyes. Then I spotted it; Santana Lopez.

At first I thought she must be staring through me, as she wore an expressionless face while staring but her eye line stayed glued to me. Usually it would unnerve me to even be in her presence but this was beyond odd. She then got caught in a conversation and the whole table broke out in laughter, I wish I could be in their bubble just for one day. Everyone wondering what you're doing so they can do the same, what you're wearing so they can wear the same and what you're talking about so they can talk about the same; highly illogical, but fascinating none the less.

Artie and Tina joined me at the table as the laughter continued; I focused on the people around me and tried to scrape the thought of Santana unashamedly staring at me out of my head. She was probably planning my death, 'quick and painless' I hoped.

I got home and went straight to my room after greeting my parents briefly. I logged onto MySpace and revelled in the sight of the little sentence under that video. I smiled to myself and continued onto the user's profile and clicked onto the private message option. This was probably yet another trap, set by Quinn Fabray herself; still I felt it was worth a shot.

I wrote a short message and sent it; I felt a slight buzz as I did so. I checked my video that I had uploaded that morning and I only had the usual Cheerio comments so far, it was boring reading the same thing every day.

Now wait for a reply from the noble stranger.

**_Review_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Please dont hate me :( i know its taken me a billion years to update but here you are. For those reading my other fics, i promise that they will be updated. School is just killing me at the moment. Enjoy_**

**_A little snippet of this is in Rachels POV, you'll figure it out :) this fic is AU, i might use some stuff from Glee or i might not, we'll see how it goes_**

I had a new fondness for my laptop. The power it gave me was absolutely peachy.

I had it on almost permanently. I got home that evening to find a message awaiting me. A smile stretched itself across my face, as I noted who the sender was, Rachel Berry. I clicked on the little message and read it gleefully.

**'_Rachel_Berry: FootballPlayer93, I wish to thank you on coming to my aid. It was kind and I would like to pass on my gratitude to you via this short message. Feel free to reply at your leisure. Yours sincerely, Rachel Berry.'_**

Oh sweet Jesus she had to use 'yours sincerely', if I really was some random guy, I would have totally been running for the hills right then and there. Something in me told me to write back though, to be nice to her, she had no one else. It had nothing to do with the fact that I had the hots for her, I swear.

**'_FootballPlayer93: Hey Rachel thanks for the message, it was really cute. No need for all the fancy lingo though, I was just giving you the credit you deserve, I mean you're really something. Laters FP93.'_**

I loved how I could flirt with her blatantly and she'd have no idea. So I replied and sent it, happy with the good deed. I let a small smile creep across my face and waited impatiently for a response.

* * *

I broad grin graced my face and I stared down at the screen. My heart beat a little faster as I read the football playing boy's answer. I read it silently and was instantly happier because of it. I had only had negative comments previously apart from Finn of course but he didn't really count.

**'_Rachel_Berry: Well may I thank you also for the complement, there are far from frequent. I like to speak as eloquently as possible, it's simply a habit I have had from birth. I hope one day to be Broadway star, so let's hope I'm something. This messaging malarkey is really slow on my laptop, here's my AIM if you'd prefer- soon_to_be_. Yours sincerely, Rachel Berry.'_**

I sighed deeply and clicked send hoping that wouldn't freak him out.

* * *

Soon after I had hit the send button a message appeared. I opened it and looked through it quickly. I still cannot get over the fact that she used the word 'malarkey' when supposedly talking to a guy, she has no game, and it's sweet. AIM it is then Rachel.

I created a new AIM account and signed in. I entered Rachel into my contacts and stared at it for a moment. This was just the oddest thing I had ever seen 1) Having only one contact and 2) That one contact was Rachel Berry; Freaky. Her icon was online so I started a conversation, here we go...

**_7:28pm football_player93: Hey Rachel_**

**_7:30pm soon_to_be_star: Hello, I'm sorry I don't seem to know your name..._**

Ah crap... Think Santana.

**_7:32pm football_player93: The names Tanner._**

**_7:33pm soon_to_be_star: That's a lovely name Tanner. So may I ask what made you comment on my video? Sorry if I sound rude, I just wonder why?_**

Awh, she's too cute

**_7.34pm football_player93: Well it's what you're supposed to do when someone as talented as you comes along, right?_**

**_7:35pm soon_to_be_star: I am, as you know, considering a future in Broadway. I go through a strict regimen to keep it within my grasp. I expect to have at least one Tony by the age of twenty four._**

She's nervous, I can tell. She always babbles about Broadway in particular when she's nervous. You learn more about musicals in those few minutes when you have a slushie in your hand and she's stood there in front of you, then you would in a lifetime.

**_7:37pm football_player93: That's pretty impressive; I like girls who know where they're going._**

There was a long pause and I know at this point she was probably internally combusting. She was most likely thinking of a song to express her emotions as well; apparently they do that all the time in Glee. I roll my eyes at the thought.

**_7:38pm soon_to_be_star: I am unfortunately going to have to cut this much shorter then I would have liked. My schedule leaves with no idle time. It was lovely talking to you; I hope we can chat another time._**

**_7:38pm football_player93: We'll definitely chat again soon. Keep posting those videos though, there beautiful. Laters anyway._**

I did it again; I dropped the b-word. Every girl goes crazy over the word beautiful because it means so much more than hot or amazing. There's no real explanation to it, it's just a known fact. And as you might have guessed there was another pause.

**_7:40pm soon_to_be_star: I am so late for yoga! Goodnight Tanner._**

I didn't even know we had yoga in Lima.

**_7:40pm football_player93: Night Rachel, have fun._**

And so the wheels were turning on Operation Berry Love.

* * *

The next morning I woke up startled by how vividly my dreams could conjure up Rachel Berry doing yoga. I shook myself off and remembered that I had that meeting with Coach Sylvester about Glee.

Coach pulled all three of us into her office. Brittany high fived me only because she heard the words spies and thought it sounded cool. At the end of that day we all strutted into the choir room and auditioned for Mr Schue. He was happy to let us in but the other Glee members weren't as welcoming. What did I expect? We were totally hot, and utterly outshone all of them.

Rachel wasn't impressed at all, but she did have a rejuvenated glow about her. Maybe as if she had an AIM conversation the night previous with the 'person' of her dreams, one can hope.

I had a scowl etched across my face, Quinn's order, as Mr Schuester informed of our new assignment. He told us that we'd pair up and sing a song of our choice together. Brittany automatically wrapped her arms around me and I smiled.

"Uh Brittany, We'll be picking the pairs out of a hat." Mr Schue said hesitantly.

"Why?"

"Just because Brittany, please sit down."

She sat back into her chair with that confused pout on her face.

"Alright... Mercedes come grab a name."

She pulled out Quinn's name. Q had a disgusted look on her face but it definitely wasn't real, she had heard Mercedes sing before and always mentioned how jealous of her voice she was. Wheels rolled up next and picked out Finn who seemed a little down that he didn't get a female partner to work with. Brittany giddily then went up to get a name and got Matt, who smiled at her as she sat back down next to me.

Puck swaggered over to the hat; I could feel him eyeing me up as he searched for a name, even though I didn't look up from my nails. He picked out Tina and tried to hide his disappointment. Mike then got Kurt, who simply sighed and flicked his hair passively.

There were only two names left. Was I on God's good side? Rachel walked up silently and pulled out the final name; mine. She then proceeded to tell Mr Schue how she couldn't work with me due to possible 'creative differences'. That hurt a little, but I did deserve it in all honesty. He stood his ground and refused any partner swapping. She then threw herself back in her seat with a quick glance towards me. The bell then rang and we packed up.

Was I really that bad?

Yes.

Time to get this thing in motion.

"Berry." I called just as she was about to leave.

She froze in the door frame and then turned on her heels to face me. Her expression was unsure and possibly uncomfortable. She walked forwards a couple of steps and stopped apprehensively.

"Yes Santana?"

"What are we gonna do about our song?"

"I suppose I could search through my extensive resources tonight and then inform you tomorrow on my choice." She uttered musingly.

"Don't I get a say?"

"I didn't think you'd want one." She replied honestly.

"Well I do." I said forcefully. "My place this weekend, bring all your music crap and we can get to work."

"I... Umm."

"RuPaul speechless, it's a fucking miracle." I mocked, I've got to keep this rep because if things don't go the way I plan them well it'll be all I'll have.

"I don't appreciate your comments Santana, however I do commend your efforts and I will be at your house on Saturday at lunchtime."

"Awh yay, I can't wait." Sarcasm dripped from that particular line.

Without another word, she turned and sped out of the room.

"Rachel Berry, you're gonna love me, I just know it." I smirked to myself.

**_Review_**


	5. Chapter 5

**_:( the world has not been fair recently, but i have returned! I apologize profusely! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :(_**

**_But onto the story :) here you are_**

There are a couple of things that are synonymous with Santana Lopez. The bitch stare, Brittany and Cheerios. There's one other thing that defines me; charm.

Nobody can deny that when I want something, I get it. Whether it's sweet talking my parents into a car or threatening nerds into doing Brittany's homework, it all gets done in the end. It's just not possible to say no to me, and not in the good way. Now that my sights were locked on Rachel Berry, she's basically mine. All I had to do was let it fall into place.

I ran through what I wanted done by Saturday. More comments on the videos, talking in school and perhaps some 'accidental' flirting if I'm feeling generous. I went home from school after settling our little rehearsal and bombarded her videos with sickly sweet comments, each more pleasant then the last. I replied to her messages with care and trawled through iTunes looking for a song we could possibly sing.

It was the morning after our Glee assignment was given out and it was all systems go. I was propped up against my locker waiting for Brittany and thinking about what I could do today. Maybe I could say I simple 'hi Rachel' although that would probably freak her out, you know using her first name and all.

"...so I told Mr. Cat that there was no way I'd let him swim in the pool, but I guess he was feeling rebellious."

"Hey Britts." Santana sighed out. That poor cat...

"Umm I say hey ages ago, but hey again... something's wrong." She deadpanned.

Brittany had always had a sixth sense when I was deep in thought. She practically knew what I was thinking about before I even said anything. It was a pro and con depending on the situation. In this particular state of affairs I feared it would be a con.

"You like someone don't you?"

"Brittany seriously you don't even...-"

"SANTANA'S GOT A CRUSH, SANTANA'S GOT A-"

I promptly shoved my hand over her mouth to prevent anymore chanting. "Thank you Brittany."

"So who is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Who's what?" Quinn questioned after appearing out of thin air.

"Nothing... Nobody... Britt I'll talk you later, I have class." I said as I all but ran to my English classroom.

"You don't understand Britt, this is so different."

This conversation had gone in circles for the past twenty minutes. She had invited me over so we could talk about what went on today, she truly was relentless when it came to my secrets. I appreciated the fact that she wanted to help, but she wasn't going to get the truth that I liked Rachel Berry out of me.

"Are they quiet?" She asked.

"Never heard them speak."

"Are they in Glee?"

"Nope."

"Do they have brown hair?"

"Nah."

"Are they tall?"

"Gigantic."

We sat in silence as Brittany deliberated.

"It's Rachel Berry." She stated. "You can never lie to me San, I know everything." She whispered as she tapped her nose.

Brittany was often able to guess like no one else was. Even when there were no signs of her actually being right, she always managed to know. I sat with a scowl on my face, not venturing to protest or deny. She put a friendly hand on my shoulder a half-smiled.

"It's ok you know."

"Thanks Britt, you know me far too well though; it's creepy."

She wrapped me up in a hug I just let go. There is no point in trying to hide anything from her she always finds out in the end, always. She pulled back and left her hands on my shoulders. Her eyes searched mine for something, for what? I really don't know.

"What are you going to do?"

"It's already taken care of, or it will be." I smirked.

"You know you can talk to me right?"

"I know Britt and I always do."

It's so true; if Brittany wasn't around I'd probably have killed half the student body at McKinley High by now.

The morning after Brittany and I's talk I made it my mission to have some sort of conversation with Rachel. I entered the building with my usual swagger and spotted her almost immediately, maybe it was the sweater or her beauty that made her stand out, who knows. I stuck my two thumbs in the straps of my backpack and made a beeline for the girl who was standing at her locker.

I'm almost positive that her locker is both alphabetised and colour coded. I waited in her presence for a half beat before speaking up.

"Sup Rachel."

"Santana, how is this fine morning treating you so far? Have I done anything to offend you? I must admit that I have forgotten a spare outfit for today so perhaps by chance slushie facials could be restrained... did you just identify me as Rachel?" She asked nervously, completely shocked.

"I'm good and you?" I replied simply.

"Well I'd have to pick the adjective of radiant as it seems that possibly today shall mark a different day at McKinley; the dawn of a new era. I must admit that at first I didn't trust your willingness to participate in Glee but now I see that you may just be dare I say it, human."

Her rambling was cute but she talks so fast that I can barely make out what exactly she trying to say. It's like she's having a competition with herself to see how many words she can fit in between breaths.

"Yea that's cool... I'll see you around."

"Indeed, we do have a small number of classes together. We however do not have Glee today; Mr Schuster seems to have fallen ill. I would have made my way to his home to offer kind wishes, but as a future Broadway star my voice must be kept completely intact at all costs; that includes avoided possible poor health."

"So... free period?"

"Yes that does seem to be the case but as you may know-"

"Gotta run Rachel, I'll see you later."

I had to start walking to get her to stop talking. That was not deterring me from my mission though; perhaps flirting would get her to shut up. Only a small complement, she might pepper spray me if I touched her. I know exactly where she'll be for that free period, and I'm not gonna let possible time with Rachel slip by.

The bell rang and we were supposed to have Glee. Brittany and Quinn wanted to go and practise our new, almost impossible Cheerio's routine. I said that I wanted to go find Puck and no questions were asked apart from a knowing smirk from Brittany. I left the two blondes by the football field and went in search of another more feminine Jew.

She worked like clockwork. Every spare moment was devoted to her dream. She was definitely going to achieve the whole Broadway fantasy she had planned out in her head, she so motivated that if she didn't succeed the rest of us would have no hope of anything.

And as if she was programmed there she stood in the choir room singing her little heart out oblivious to the world. It was these moments that made her special, when she wasn't in your grill or showing off her terrible ensembles; all she had to do was sing. She was facing the piano with her back to the door. I slipped in quietly and sat in one of the chairs and she finished the last few bars of whatever classic she was practising.

"Bravo." I commented.

Her head whipped around a there was panic written all over her face. I decided to make her sweat a little. I walked over to her placed both my hands on the piano either side of her, trapping her.

"Santana I..."

I brought my face inches from hers and whispered into her ear seductively. "You're really good yanno, can't wait for this weekend."

And with that, I was gone.

**_Next Chapter: We'll see how Rachel is finding her new admirer :)_**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Sorry sorry sorry_**

**_so much going on and no time and so many other excuses to be made up but we shall persevere with the story :) here you are_**

"... Oh lord." I breathed out silently. Did that really just happen?

That had to be a fictitious illusion, or perhaps this is a parallel universe; both options far more likely than the reality. Santana Lopez was terrifying when she was nice, even more so when she was being flirtatious. It meant that she wanted something and I had I no idea what that could be.

She has always shown resentment and general hatred towards me. I know for a fact she hates my style which I think perfectly suits the person I am and I refuse to be degraded by magazines telling me what to wear but that wouldn't matter to her. She's shown some interest in Glee but what could that mean? What could I possibly have now that she wants?

Nothing seems to make sense anymore. School is filled with Santana. I decided to investigate. I question the only person renowned for being the only one who can understand all things Lopez.

"Good morning Brittany."

"Hi Rachel."

"I needed to ask you something about Santana."

"Umm I have to go home, sorry." Brittany nervously fidgeted.

"But we have classes now and I think it's imperative that one must attend all academic classes to keep up with the knowledge of one's peers."

"I don't really like pears."

"No Brittany I meant-"

"Hey bitch... and Rachel."

"Hi Santana." I had to avoid her at all cost before I know what underhand scheme she had planned. "Must run, lots to do. Thanks for the talk Brittany."

I managed to scramble away for the very confused Brittany and a weirdly smug Santana. I still hold strong to my theory that the entire Cheerio squad are treated with a brain altering drug regularly to keep them as unusual as they all are. It's definitely not beneath Sue Sylvester, the woman who locked a jock in his locker for not doing the same to a random AV kid.

Brittany was my only chance of getting an insight into the enigma that is Santana Lopez. They would now be glued to each other for the rest of the day. I always wondered what it was like to have someone in your life that you were so close to that you could be around them twenty four seven and be free from boredom.

I had lunch with my usual group and it was going swimmingly as accustomed but I looked up from my homemade vegan soup to meet a pair of striking brown eyes. They were hers. She sat at her popular table not concentrating on their conversation, but on me. I thanked the gods for my twenty twenty vision because without it I would have missed her lips slightly curl up into a smile. As soon as it was there it was gone, she then nodded her headed after I returned the smile and returned her attention to her table.

"... Anyways, Rachel how's that duet going with Santana?" What a mystery Santana is. "Rachel... Rachel?"

"Yes, sorry just thinking. It's going really well; she's not that bad you know."

"Did you hit ya head on the way here or something?" Mercedes questioned suspiciously.

"No I didn't, I think we should give her some sort of a chance. She's only come into Glee and she hasn't done anything so far."

"Rachel I'm almost positive you've developed amnesia because you've forgotten all those slushies and names she's called you. Just because she joined Glee does not make her a saint, her and Quinn are as bad as each other." Kurt sniped.

"And what of Brittany?"

"Well considering the girl is in love with her cat and hasn't done anything to anyone ever, I'd say she's pretty harmless." He replied. "She's also virtually untouchable. It's because Santana will kill anyone who messes with her, weird, but it's the way it is." He added

"Yes I'd have to agree. I wonder why that is."

"Oh who cares, it's not like we're going to find out." Tina muttered.

The subject was changed but I was still intrigued. Why protect someone so... simple? What does she give Santana that Quinn doesn't, they're all friends. They're The Unholy Trinity for pities sake! Some of the 'not-so-cool-kids' claim to fame is that they have breathed the same air as the infamous trio. High School really tips the ridiculous scale.

I went home that day still confused. Recently it seems as if everything was turning on its head and I was beginning to like Santana and actually want to find out a bit about her. This fact freaked me out and I went to my laptop for comfort. I grinned to myself as my MySpace informed me of even more comments on my videos.

_FootballPlayer93: Me again, these videos are amazing. Please keep going and ignore all those jealous whores._

I know it's not the most poetic language but in conveys a beautiful message nonetheless. Whoever this football playing boy was, I could feel myself falling a little bit in love. This is the sort of attention I coveted from girls like Santana. They seemed to have every boy falling to their knees at the bat of an eyelash. However I could tell there was more to Santana Lopez, far more.

Saturday was looming only a day away. I know I had no reason to be anxious or nervous. Well scratch that, I did. Santana is a scary individual, she's domineering, evil, complementary, pretty... Anyway I'm getting off point. The point is I in fact have every right to be concerned; she could have had a whole malevolent plot this whole time to do something downright horrid to me.

It was Friday and I was standing at my locker preparing myself for another day at McKinley High. I had my books in perfect alphabetical order, colour coded and then BAM. Some ignoramus whacks into me, not even considering where they were going.

"Oh I'm sorry Rachel, my bad."

Why is she everywhere recently?

"It's perfectly ok Santana, I'm sure you made an honest mistake." I tried my best to avert my eyes from her gaze.

She knelt down and gracefully scooped up my textbooks and with a smile handed them back to me. She placed one of her hands on the locker next to mine and leaned gently on it.

"Is there anything I can do for you Santana?"

"No I'm just perfect." She said slightly wistfully. I wasn't sure whether or not she was being sarcastic or condescending but it sounded like there was more to what she was saying.

It was then she pushed herself off the locker and began to walk away. "Tomorrow, my place, lunch time and don't be late." She called back.

I was half tempted to shout back but she was already gone. Everyone knows I am always on time, there is not an event in my life I've been late for and I intend on keeping it that way. For a couple of moments my heart beats faster but only for the simple reason that images flash through my mind of what could happen tomorrow. She's been nice recently, but what's to say it's not a front for something wicked. Only time will tell.

**_Next Chapter is Santana's house... what's gonna happen? Does she find out? Does Santana freak her out? Does Rachel even go to Santana's house? mm we'll see. Suggestions are welcome!_**

**_Revieww_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Santana's houseee! What did you think of the finale? No Brittanaa, veryy sad *tear tear* lemme know what you thought of it, and of this chapter :) ENJOY**_

I stood outside Santana's home waiting for the minute hand to reach twelve signifying that it was one o clock on the button. As the hand ticked I rang the doorbell. Santana answered the door and gave me a simple nod of recognition. She was on the phone and walked back into the house waving me in. She pointed towards a door which led through to a living room. I took a seat and waited. I heard Santana melodic laugher from the other room, it was sweet and unlike anything I'd heard from her before.

She returned and sat in an armchair across from me. "Sorry, that was just Brittany. That girl can talk."

"That's quite alright I also have a similar reputation."

Santana laughed slightly awkwardly, I bet she was thinking of all the slanderous names she had used on me.

"Would you like to begin preparations for our song?" I said brushing off the other topic.

"Well if you haven't eaten we could have lunch if you'd like?"

"Well I haven't actually so that would be nice." I smiled "But I am-"

"Vegan, I know." Santana cut in. "I think I can whip something up for you."

I sat in silence slightly taken aback by her knowledge. I know I made sure that everyone knew of my personal diet but for her to actually care enough to remember was slightly touching. Perhaps care isn't the right word but I shall use it nonetheless. Suddenly a blush crept up on my cheeks and I shied away for a moment. To think that the Santana Lopez was offering to make meal lunch was out of this world.

"What? Did you think I brought you here to force you to eat meat or some crazy shit like that?" She said quite hurt at the thought. "I may be a bitch but I'm not that bad."

"I didn't mean to imply anything by my silence Santana it's just kind of funny."

"Funny?" She said with the quirk of a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Well yes, being here and you actually successfully pretending to like me."

"Whatever let's get some eats."

We enjoyed a beautiful salad which Santana had said was not trouble but looking at it she had gone to a lot of effort. It seemed like a common occurrence with her to brush off things.

We then went up to her room which was surprisingly plain for what I had envisioned. I had thought that a number of material positions would litter the floor as space on shelves would have already been taken up, but a humble dresser held most of her trinkets and a large wardrobe stood against the wall which probably held the rest. I thought that pictures would hang from the walls of her and her hundreds of friends but there were only a few in frames and only of her and Brittany. None of Quinn or even the Cheerio's; just Brittany. The smile on Santana's face in the pictures is unrecognisable as it is a world apart from her usual scowl. She looked beautiful.

"So I wanna sing something modern, something super fly." She stated perched on her desk, searching through her iPod.

"Broadway musicals offer a variety of-"

"No. Absolutely no Broadway. You're the one in glee always spouting about how we need to get out of our comfort zone and be different, why don't you get outta yours?"

She did have a point; I did have a particular fondness for the musical theatre genre.

"How about we compromise" I ventured. "You can pick a song and I will pick a song, and we could do a mash up of the two."

"Kay, well I wanna do the Pussycat Dolls When I Grow Up, I love that song." Santana began to hum the tune fitting in random lyrics.

'_Why would anyone appreciate that song in any way?'_ I thought to myself. I couldn't risk commenting on Santana's choice as we had just reached a compromise, I don't want this day to end badly, its going pretty well actually considering our history and my preconceived notions about Santana.

"What are the words to that damn song?" She huffed with frustration.

To be fair I was completely sure either. I hadn't even listened to that song before. Of course I could have made an educated guess at the lyrics but I decided against that for fear of being wrong.

"Google It on my laptop, I need to pee." She said bluntly walking out of the room.

I sat myself down on her bed and noted how comfy it was. I placed the already open laptop on my knees and ran a finger over the mouse pad. The back light flashed into life. As it turns out she was already on the internet, on MySpace to be exact. God forbid Santana returning thinking I was just trawling through her MySpace page... but wait... this isn't her page.

I looked for a moment a hopeful glance that I was wrong. That my eyes had foolishly deceived me into something so twisted, so vindictive but no... It was true. I was signed in, fully signed into FootballPlayer93's profile. My heart sank lower then my stomach it was almost as if it had left my being.

How could she do this? No wonder she was being so nice, secretly plotting how to ruin me and tear me to pieces but why? Is a daily slushie not enough? No of course not because the Santana at school was an evil, conniving, for lack of a less taboo word, bitch.

Yes, she probably had a good side, a caring side, that some get glimpses at but for the most part she's just plain mean. I had thought I had caught a glimpse of this other Santana but who knows now.

"Ok, so I'm pretty sure I figured out the chorus, it goes like-" Santana began as she re-entered the room.

"Santana, I think I'm going to have to go." I announced as I placed her lap top down on her bed and made my way towards the door.

She stood in front of the door blocking my exit so I stood with one foot tapping impatiently on the floor. I really needed to leave now before an altercation of some sort ensued.

"Excuse me Santana, I must be going." I said trying to get around her to no avail as she latched onto my elbow.

"Um what the hell? I go to the bathroom come back and boom you go all crazy." She emphasised with her hands.

"I'm... I just-"

"What did I do Rachel?" She asked with a concerned expression.

That was when I snapped.

"You know exactly what you've done Santana, how could you do something so callous? What were you getting out of it, some sick pleasure knowing that it was all lies? They were the first positive comments I've gotten Santana, and of course they had to come about because of some hurtful scheme of yours." I hissed, all in about two breaths.

A look of recognition washed over her face and her eyes were downcast.

"You don't understand, it wasn't like that..." She muttered almost to herself.

"I used to think you were worse than Quinn but recently you began to change my thoughts on you and everyone in glee said I was crazy. You know I was right and so were they you are far worse than Quinn and I should have stuck to-"

"I'M NOT LIKE QUINN." She growled.

I was scared to continue speaking at this point for fear of another outburst so I waited for her to continue.

"I'm not like Quinn." She repeated in a much calmer voice. "She'd stab anyone in the back to get what she wants, anyone. Me, Brittany any one of the Cheerio's, it doesn't matter to her. She sets herself goals and she does them without a thought for anyone else. I'm not like her."

"Oh really?" A hurt expression crossed the Latina's face. "Explain yourself then Santana, what were your intentions? What saintly act were you trying to do?" I said sarcastically.

Santana sat on her bed looking at her lap top almost fondly. "I wasn't lying Rachel."

"Oh Santana please. What's the point in lying now, just tell me the truth?" I was steadily getting more and more frustrated.

Santana stood back up and walked towards me. A hint of anxiety caused me to ready my flinching reflex for an impending strike.

"You don't believe me and you have every right not to. I can't explain my intentions with words." She whispered softly.

All of a sudden she had become alarmingly close.

That was when she kissed me.

**_Reviewss :) next chapter will be in Santana's head i think and we'll see Rachels reaction_**


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ooh heres a new update :) ENJOY**_

_Fuck._

**Fuck.**

_**Fuck.**_

What in the hell was I thinking?

Rachel stood in front of me, her eyes glazed unsure as to what to do. Her lips quivered, attempting to form sentences or words but failing miserably. She backed away from me still wearing a shocked expression.

She left quietly. No diva storm out, or words exchanged; she just left. As the door of my bed room closed I sighed and lay down on my bed. I covered my face with my palm. What sort of idiot was I? I hadn't given here nearly enough time to get used to the fact that maybe I secretly liked her. I thought she would have picked up on the attention somehow.

**One New Message:**

**Brittany:** San, how'd things go? ;) xx

My phone buzzed and as I looked at the message I thought of the phone call I had had with Brittany earlier.

"_Britt, she'll think it's so creepy that I know she's vegan."_

"_No she'll think it's cool. Anyway, even I know she's vegan. You're nervous aren't you?" Brittany chuckled down the phone._

"_Pssht No, I'm Santana Lopez... ok maybe a little." I laughed._

"_You'll do fine, just treat her nice and she'll like you. Pretend it's me."_

_I smiled at that. "Yeah but B, if it was you we wouldn't be talking about Broadway."_

"_I guess so, if it was me we'd totally be having-"_

"_Britts I've gotta go, she's here."_

"_Kay kay, keep me updated though. Lord Tubbington get away from the cheese!"_

_I always laughed when Brittany was talking to her cat, she was kind of adorable. "Later B." _

I stared at this text, she wanted her update. I could never lie to her so I told her everything that had happened. She asked me if I wanted her to come over but I said no. I just needed time by myself to figure out what to about the situation.

I lay on my bed just staring at the ceiling waiting for something to pop into m head. I then grabbed my laptop and opened it, looking over the offending page. "I wasn't lying Rachel." I whispered to myself.

I decided to write a message to Rachel. I went in to her profile but found myself blocked; hurt rushed through me yet again. She'd probably never even look at me again. Now I was going to feel like her when she was obsessed with that dopey idiot Hudson. The puppy dog eyes she made at him and stolen glances in Glee. Dammit.

Part of me does want Brittany here, but I know we'll end up having sex and I don't want to fuck things up more than they are now.

* * *

Sunday comes and goes without any major hitches. I simply stay in my room feeling sorry for myself and end up going out for a run to clear my head.

As I lay in bed that night texting Brittany I thought over what I could do to make Rachel forgive me. I was definitely not singing her a song in Glee as Brittany suggested, no... just no. I wasn't buying her flowers either, yet another one of Brittany's ideas.

* * *

Monday morning rolled around and I really felt like ditching. I just didn't want to have Rachel's eyes digging into me.

**One New Message:**

**Brittany: **Morning S, I'm pretty sure we have Spanish first period. Will you help me with my homework? Xx

We had Spanish second period but still, I needed to help her. The only way Brittany was ever gonna graduate and get out of this place was if I helped her with her school. Sure she had the Cheerio's but who's to say that would last or get her into a college?

I toyed with the straps on my school bag before walking into school and putting on my best bitch glare. There was no way anyone was gonna one up me, I swear anyone messing me would have sent me over the edge. If that little freak Israel decided to ask me anything I probably would have hospitalised him.

"Santana?"

Brittany. I turned to see two concerned blue eyes staring at me. I didn't want this right now at all. Santana Lopez does not do pity party unless she's drunk or completely alone.

"Gimme your homework B, I'll give it to you before class starts." I said casting my eyes downward.

"If you wanna talk we can S." She said placing a care hand on my shoulder.

"It's fine Britt, I just need to talk to her if she'll let me." I replied taking her homework.

"Ok well I'll see you first period ok?"

"No second you have Biology first."

"Ooh cool. See you later." She deadpanned with her usual dazed expression.

Sometimes I was truly concerned about that girl. She was the one who would actually lose her head if it wasn't screwed on. She skipped on down the hall and left me standing, hoping she'd remember where her Biology lab was.

I strolled to my locker and threw my bag in and looked over myself in the mirror Brittany had hooked on the door. My eyes flicked out to oncoming students walking down the halls. Then I spotted her. She was standing beside Jacob looking really uncomfortable. I stalked over and interrupted him mid sentence.

"So Rachel what would you say if I showed you my- Santana?" He stopped the flow of words instantly.

"Look why don't you just disappear Jewfro. Does she look interested?" I said coldly.

"If I could just ask you a question?" He asked hopefully.

"Do I look like I would ever want to talk to you? Yeah... No." With his attempts to question me retracted he scuttled away feebly.

"Thanks." Rachel muttered as she tried to walk away without another word.

"Wait." I grabbed onto her arm lightly.

She stood awkwardly waiting for me to continue I think. I had to make it quick because if Quinn saw me actually talking to Rachel outside Glee, she'd kick my ass.

"Can I talk to you?"

"No, not today." She said sadly.

I let go of her arm and let her walk away. There was no sense in pressing her right now. That would seriously fuck up any chance of anything with Rachel.

At lunch I sat at the Cheerio's table with Quinn and Brittany who were both laughing at some stupid joke one of the other girls had told. I however sat in silence looking off towards a table I shouldn't care about.

I watched her for the whole of lunch I think. Quinn had tried to draw my attention back but gave up after a couple of failures. Brittany placed her hand on my thigh under the lunch table.

"You ok?" She whispered softly so it went unheard by everyone else.

"Just peachy." I replied smiling at her.

She gave me a disgruntled frown and went back to her lunch, and I went back to my staring. Rachel had looked up this time. Her brown eyes were meeting mine matching the desire I wanted to talk to her with, I think anyway. She was tables away but at that moment she felt close enough to feel her breath on my skin. She then cast her eyes elsewhere and I tried to get back to my mindless Cheerio talk.

* * *

We had Glee that afternoon and it was a chance for those who were ready to perform their songs to sing. A couple of pairs got up and sang but to be honest I wasn't paying much attention. My gaze was set on the back of Rachel's head and Brittany's pinkie was wrapped around mine as she sat next to me in the back row. My eyes bore into Rachel almost begging her to turn around but I knew she wouldn't, she had no reason to, there was nothing for her back here.

Then Brittany stood up with Matt and sang some lesser known Britney song which she totally killed. Britts was actually a really good singer, Matt was kind of average. They sat back down and Mr Schue ended our class there with compliments to all who preformed.

As I walked out I saw Rachel storm up to Mr Schuster and I could only guess what they were talking about. I hung back and waited just outside the door, catching the tail end of their conversation.

"Mr Schuster I can't, I just can't."

"That's not a good enough reason Rachel. Glee Club is about giving everyone a chance. Give her one." I smiled at Mr Schue's sentiment.

Rachel walked speedily out of the choir room but didn't miss the 'thanks' I whispered. She spun around red faced and stared at me.

"We can talk tomorrow Santana." She mumbled slowly.

"I'm sorry, and I don't say that to just anyone." I admitted honestly.

"I have a free period first thing tomorrow morning. Meet me in the auditorium."

I barely answered with an 'okay' and she was gone. Her brown locks flowed behind her as she headed straight for the exit. I took a deep breath and sighed.

"You're gonna love me Rachel, you just wait. Operation Berry Love is still a go." I smirked to myself.

When did I become so creepy?

**_REVIEW PLEASE :) Santana and Rachels talk is next :D in need of reviews for inspiration... Reviews are LIFE_**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Okay back, sorry life killed me... but alas, I have returned. Enjoy (:_**

My mind was going a little crazy as I left school after what Rachel had said. I couldn't really deal with everything I was feeling. I don't think as many emotions ran through me at the same time before. I got into my car and just sat for a moment. No blaring music or phone in hand, just silence; Me and my thoughts. I rested my head on the wheel and thought about what I could possibly say.

I got home and had a restless night. I had dreams of talking to Rachel and the different reactions she could have. There was shouting, slapping and more kissing. The last one wasn't bad at all. Who knew that Rachel Berry, the supposed bane of my life, could do this to me; leave me so unsure about everything.

Maybe that's what it was about Rachel, so different, so much more than everyone else at McKinley. I guess it was the same with Brittany; I'd never really met anyone who could compare to the girl. They were both unlike anyone else, completely individual. There opposite had to be Quinn; the girl could be found in just about any other high school across the country. She lived up so well to the stereotype of the head cheerleader. I had some respect for the girl, being able to keep the act up, but then again I hated her for it at the same time. We all knew she was vulnerable underneath, hell I think I was the first person she ever cried in front of; it wasn't that long ago now that I come to think of it.

_I was walking back from Cheerio's practice, of course I was the last back, Coach Sylvester made me do extra laps because I was being a little sassy. I sat down on the little bench in front of my locker to take my shoes off and that's when I heard it; the tiny sniffles coming from the other side of the row of gym lockers. I stood up instantly, afraid that it could've have been Brittany, even though it sounded nothing like the girl._

_I peered my head around the lockers and my eyes couldn't help but go wide. There, sitting with her head down against her curled up knees, was Quinn Fabray. I stood for a moment just staring, she obviously couldn't see me, and so it was for me to choose what to do. I don't know why I did it, I don't know why; I just like to put it down to instinct._

"_Quinn?" I said, after walking over and sitting myself down on the ground beside the girl._

"_Santana?" She replied, recoiling a little out of embarrassment._

_I scooted myself a little closer to her and I put a hand on her shoulder. This caused her tears to fall faster I think. I was never a very affection person, but seeing a girl looking this broken, made me feel a little bad. _

"_I'm pregnant." It was almost silent but I heard it anyway._

_I felt bad for her. I felt bad for Quinn Fabray. The girl who had made my life a living hell but I looked at her and pitied her. I squeezed her shoulder to let her know I was paying attention. I wanted to make a joke about it but I just couldn't bring myself to be my usual cruel self right now. A part of me didn't even believe her, but the look in her eye told me the complete truth._

"_I'm screwed Santana, completely- You didn't hear any of this." Her head shot up, her eyes boring into me._

"_This didn't happen, okay?" She spat out, pulling herself away from me._

"_Quinn it's not the end of the world you know, far worse things happen to people." I said honestly._

_She turned around and glared at me for a moment, before breaking down again. I got up quickly and pulled her into a tight hug. I know she hated hugs and so did I unless it was with Brittany, but I felt she needed it. She relaxed a little into my touch and I heard her sigh gently._

"_It'll be okay…" I whispered out slowly._

"_Yeah it'll be just perfect. All the looks, giving up Cheerios, being a whale…" She replied bitterly._

"_At least you'll have people who'll support you." I said, trying to comfort the girl as best I could._

"_My parents will kill me… They'd never support me…" Quinn yelled back a little, pulling out of the hug, almost instantly._

"_I'm here for you." I said in a small, almost inaudible mutter._

_It was all instinctive; I didn't even know why I said it. I supposed it was the truth, but how was I supposed to know, why did I care? I guess I saw the lost look in her eye and realized she just needed a friend._

That was a short while ago, so yes I did have something on Quinn if I needed it but I don't think I could go that low. Even Santana Lopez has her standards.

I walked into school a little early the next morning. I couldn't help feel vulnerable and as if all eyes were on me. They usually were anyway but today I just wanted to blend into the walls. I made my way to the auditorium and she was already there. She was up at the piano running through scales, god she was talented.

I decided not to disturb her, so I just stayed in one of the aisle for a moment and let her continue. This was why I liked her; she was driven and passionate and has goals. I walked up onto the stage slowly, not wanting to scare her. Rachel looked up but didn't stop; she continued playing and hummed to herself a bit.

I am not an awkward person by any means but right now I felt like one. Do I say something? Do I sit down beside her? Do I leave? I was just confused, so I stayed still and silent, waiting for her.

"Sorry, I don't like to stop halfway through my warm ups." She said with a small smile.

It was the most adorable thing I had ever laid eyes on. She got up and moved around to the piano, leaving her hand to glide on its sleek black surface.

"I'm sorry… I'm just sorry." I said quietly, moving closer to her. "You have every right to hate me and you were right to walk out… I shouldn't have kissed you."

I didn't know why I was failing under her stare; I didn't know what was wrong with me. I'd never felt this need to make something right with someone before. I stood right in front of Rachel, almost like when we kissed, if not a little further away.

"You don't need to apologize." She simply stated. "I shouldn't have walked out Santana it's just… I felt it." She said, shaking her head, nipping her lip at little. Very, very sexy.

"W-what did you feel?" I asked anxiously, there was no point in trying to hide my emotions anymore.

"I felt fireworks." She whispered simply.

My lips curled up into a smile and I looked deep into her eyes. I then looked away for a moment, biting the inside of my cheek and playing with the bottom of my cropped leather jacket. "Really?"

She nodded to me and looked down to the ground, swaying on the balls of her feet.

"I wasn't lying; I just want you to know that." I started. "Everything I said was true, I wouldn't want to lie to you Rachel." I shrugged.

"I- I'm just going to hug you now."

I met her half way and put my arms around her neck, feeling her small arms wrap around my waist. I loved this feeling and couldn't help but laugh a little at this small but significant embrace. She pulled away after a few long moments and looked up to me with those beautiful eyes.

"We have a lot to work through Santana, but maybe after school we could talk? I have a class to get to."

"Before school?" I asked, quirking my eyebrow.

"What's the point of wasting the time before class when you could do Ancient World Studies?" She replied seriously.

I laughed a little and cupped her cheek. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and felt her freeze under my touch. "Sorry… I didn't mean to..." I said pulling back.

"No its okay… It's just odd, that's all. I need time to think, I'll see you back here after school." She said with one of her small signature waves and with that she sped from the auditorium.

With the grin I was sporting, I literally looked like I was high.

_**Like, no like? Tell me so I can change it up if you want. Review :)**_


End file.
